heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-27 Aliens and Demons in Central Park
Okay, going to try this walking durling daylight thing again. Maybe this time there'll be no crowds, no cops, and no demons. Well, except for him. Decided to jump down from the skycastle to the park below, maybe a different tact is possibly a walk in the park. Of course, requisite stares are drawn. He's used to those. After all, he's a demon with a cigar smouldering out of the corner of his mouth. He strolls casually, old and worn duffelbag is slung over his shoulder because..well, you just never know. The people in front of him part as if by magic. But no, no magic, just Big Red passing through. He looks up and around, looking at the varieties of chirping birds. Nice day for a walk though, not too hot or cold. Kinda nice, for once. After today's 'happy chat' with, well she would have called him a friend before that but... Whatever. Starfire needed air. She wanted to explore. It was best for her to take time and think things through. So she flew. She had no idea where she was going. Chances are, she ended up in New York, let along Central Park, by complete accident. It was simply where she stopped when she realized she had strayed too far from the Tower and had no idea where she was now. A crowd seems to both part and gather around the orange alient woman with ridiculously long red hair and glowing emerald green eyes, devoid of any whites or pupils. She wears a pair of thigh high white leather boots, a pait of purple and white short leather shorts and a halter top like shirt of leather that leaves her midriff exposed. Like Hellboy, she draws stares though the reason behind them is mixed as are the emotions. Envy, desire, hate, jealousy, fear, disbelief... And if she notices any of them, she doesn't let on. Instead, she simply continues her rather lost looking exploration of Central Park. Hellboy is walking along, when he spots a stray kitty. He smiles. Takes a seat on a bench and pulls out a Horseshoe, gets an annoyed look on his face and puts it back then draws out a flask. He takes a pull and dangles his right hand down, wiggling a couple of the rock like fingers to attract said kitty. It comes over easily enough in a seconds the striped tabby is mewing and rubbing against his fingers. Ahh, a creaky park bench and a kitty. Life is..good? Yeah. Good. Then he looks over and sees the commotion coming from the direction he /was/ walking in. Why..is..there..a commotion? He's not walking right now. Then he sees the reason why. Um. Oh..wow. Damn. Commotion? What commotion? It's been like this for Starfire since she arrived on this planet so, really, she doesn't know it isn't normal. Besides, she is an alien. It's only natural she'd be looked at, right? The kitten mewing is what grabs the woman's attention. It causes her to smile brightly and alter her path to head towards the cute little feline and the one it's nuzzling. Yep. Enamoured of the kitty! "He's absolutely adorable," she whisper-exclaims, eyeing the little feline while talking to Hellboy. Hellboy looks up, his eyes widen a moment, then he's trying to play it cool. "Um, yeah so are you." he stops abruptly, "I mean, he's a striped tabby..of the..feline variety. Cat. Feline. I already said that. Damn." he goes back to scritching the little cat, who's finding itself in love with all the attention it's recieving. Starfire blinks a moment before giggling softly and walking over the rest of the way. "May I?" is asked as she kneels down and tentatively reaches a hand out towards the kitten. "What's a tabby? Is that it's name?" Those emerald eyes blink up at him and while it may not be able to be seen, one can almost feel the curiosity that is there. Hellboy shakes his head, and lets you take the cat from him. "No, that's the kind of cat it is..there's several kinds." he cants his head to one side, looks around, "I don't think I've seen you around the city before. I mean, I haven't been free to roam for very long, but even if I were getting down and dirty in the sewers I would remember if I had ran into you." Starfire blinks up at the red man on the bench and tilts her head. "You would? Why is that?" And then she thinks to answer his question. Her head is shook. "I've never been here before. In fact, I'm not even sure where here is actually." A light pink touches her orange cheeks and a piece of hair is tucked back behind her ear. "Were you being held against your will?" There's the barest hint of fear in her voice at the idea. Hellboy takes a pull off his cigar and shakes his head, "Not in the prisoner sense of the word, but in the classified by the government sense of the word. That has been lifted recently, so I'm free to go out whenever I want..when it doesn't attract a crowd, cops, or coincide with a demon being summoned, that is." he offers his normal left hand, "Name's Hellboy. What's yours?" he asks. There's a bit of nervousness and a little awkwardness in his voice, and reflected in his eyes and mannerisms. Starfire's green eyes widen. "You government will keep someone held against their will if they do not want them to be known?" Now that fear sounds quite clearly. "I was told such things don't happen!" She's almost panicking at this point, having not yet noticed his hand beinf held out. "I will not allow anyone to hold me if I do not want to be. I will not be experimented on again!" A pinkish fire erupts around her hands as she begins to back up slowly. Hellboy blinks, "Hey lady, don't worry. It was really kind of for my own good, because there was a long time it wasn't so good to be a demon on earth. They tend to associate my kind with evil, and the people who took care of me didn't raise me to be evil, but they didn't want to have an angry mob show up with pitchforks and torches so they kind of kept me.." he thinks of the word, "guarded. Not necessarily held against my will, but protected so I wouldn't be randomly attacked." he pauses, "It's ok. You can relax. Promise." he lowers his hand though, now that he's pretty much screwed the pooch on an introduction. Damn. Again. Starfire watches him a moment before slowly starting to relax. "Koriand'r. It was recently shortened to Kori by someone if you would prefer that..." The fire dies and she makes her way back over to the bench. This time, however, she takes a seat next to him, legs crossing at the ankles. "You were in danger by the people of this planet?" Hellboy nods, and shrugs a bit. "A little, people fear what they don't understand, especially if that thing looks like long standing legends of pure evil." he looks around and out, "I tend not to blend in very well.." he looks back over and pulls out his flask, taking a drink and offering it, "..but something tells me you can relate. What's your story, Koriand'r?" The flask is taken and a small, testing sniff given which causes her to blink. "Wow. What is that?" Of course, before he can answer, she brings the flask to her lips and takes a small, experimental sip. Her eyes widen a moment and she gives a little cough. "My story?" She blinks again. She's been advised not to give away some of her information but... She'd love to have someone she could talk to... "I am from a planet called Tamaran. I was meant to one day take the throne but our planet was invaded and the only way to keep them at bay was to hand me over... I have been forbidden from ever returning to my home world or else it will cause a true war." Hellboy motions to the flask, and the arcane language engraved on it, "It means 'water of life' in demonic. Very high powered stuff. If you don't know what you can handle, best not mess with it." he explains to her, and lets her make up her own mind. He smiles and shakes his head, "A real true life alien, eh? That's something else." surprisingly, all he says on the topic. He knows what it's like to get that reaction where a ton of questions follow, and he's not one to go that route, "Shame you can't go home though, sounds like a beautiful place." he says, a little more softly than he intended. The flask is handed back to him with a smile. "Tamaran was... is, I hope, a beautiful and peacful planet. We are a culture of warriors. My sister and I trained with the best Warlord in existance." Or so she believes. "I miss my home. My family." A single tear runs down her cheek. "I understand the decision though. My people must be kept safe. At all cost." Hellboy instinctively reaches out and gently wipes it away, "I have no doubt you could hold your own in a fight, Kori. You seem like the kind of Red Sonja Warrior Queen that could take somebody apart in a fight." he smiles, "We tend to know our own." he nods, "I know how it is to miss family. I was really close to my Dad -- don't see him nearly as much since the Bureau got folded into SHIELD." When the tear is wiped away, Star's head tilts into his hand for a split second before she straightens it and blushes softly. "Sorry," is murmured before she clears her throat. When he mentions missing family and why, she gives him a confused look. "How can you fold something into a shield?" Hellboy chuckles softly as he tucks the flask away and motions upwards to the huge helicarrier, "That's part of SHIELD, it's an government orginization...we handle what most others can't. Or won't." he shrugs a little bit, "The orginization I was part of, the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, got merged with them. Either way, I've been a government spook..literally..for a long, long time." Kori smiles and looks up, quite easily seeing the Helicarrier above them. "Fascinating." She looks over at him and smiles, reaching out to gently lay her hand on his. "I'm very sorry you don't see your father much any more. I know it's not easy." She gives his hand a light squeeze. "Spook?" Hellboy looks down, momentarily speechless. If he could turn more red, he could be seen blushing. He looks back up, "That's ok, I guess it comes with growing older I guess." he looks back down at the squeeze then back up, "Umm..yeah, it's kind of a joke. Government agents are called spooks...scary things are called spooks..I'm both, so.." he smiles. "So..how long have you been here..Earth, I mean? Not New York or Central Park." he motions with his monstrous right hand around them. Starfire's hand is withdrawn as she notices him looking down at it. She can't help but wince. "Sorry. Personal space is something I tend to forget." Her hands are folded into her lap before she nods in understanding. "I see. I suppose that makes sense." And then her head tilts. "Is that where I am?" She looks around a moment before thinking. "I do not know how you measure time here. About thirty days, I believe. I am uncertain, honestly." Hellboy blinks, "wow..not very long at all..and of all the gin joints in all the world you had to wander into mine." he smiles softly and blinks again. "It's not that I minded.." he says, looking over where your hands are now, versus where they supposed to be, and says "It's that I'm not used to it..I'm not used to that kind of contact, being what I am, it doesn't make me popular with the ladies." "Nightwing says that it's rude to initiate such contact without asking first. I do not wish to be rude. You have been very kind to me." Star grins over at him. "Gin joints? What?" Cue the innocent blinking before she shakes her head. "No. It has not been long." And then her head tilts to the side. "Why would what you are matter? As I said, you have been most kind. And so very patient. I must seem terribly naive to you." Hellboy blinks "Nightwing? Doesn't sound too familiar..don't tell me you've already got a boyfriend?" he shakes his head, "Because huge hulking red demons aren't usually anyone's type." he explains. "Thank you for thinking I've been kind..I didn't think I was being kind, or patient. Just nice to someone I just met. I'm not much for manners but dad always taught me be nice to girls..even the gorgeous alien ones." "No. Nightwing is ... I thought he was a friend. I believe, now, that I was mistaken. I do not think I can be his friend and his teammate. Not that I'm really part of the Titans." She frowns a little. "I... Don't think I fit there very well, honestly." She gives a shrug before he has her blinking again. "You think I'm... Thank you. That is very sweet of you." Hellboy waves his normal hand dismissively, "Oh, I'm just tellin' the truth there, Kori. Not being a bit sweet there," though the smile fades a bit, "Why don'tcha think you can be their friend and teammate..wait, are the Titans..wait, let me think..isn't that a Rugby team or something out west?" She can't help but smile and lean in to kiss his cheek. "Well, I still think it's sweet." Her shoulders shrug then. "He said he appreciated my friendliness but didn't want to mix pleasure with... something. I forget what. So... I guess I can only be one or the other." And then her head shakes. "The Titans are people who help others that are unable to help themselves." Hellboy puts a hand up to the kissed cheek, "Thank you for that." he says softly, and nods. "I think I understand what your friend meant. He didn't want to mix business and pleasure, which means that he wants to be your friend, but doesn't wanna date you while you two work together." he nods, "Wouldn't be the first time I heard that either." At this, Starfire blinks several times. "I was trying to..." She huffs. "Stupid man! I was just trying to be a friend." Her head tilts as she watches Hellboy a moment. "You have been hurt..." It seems to be an observation and not a question. "I am sorry. Despite what you may think, you are very kind and gentle." As far as she can tell anyhow. Hellboy shrugs, "we've all been hurt, I guess. Some more than others. I don't let it affect me that much..certain amount comes with the territory, but thanks for thinking I'm so nice. I'm usually put in the position of not being such a nice guy." There's a moment where Star simply watches the man who has been keeping her company before she suddenly stands, moves around to his other side and reaches out to take his stone hand. "Come on. I recently discovered the joy of cappucino and would love it if you would be kind enough to join me. A small gathering of people handed me money earlier and said something about dancing but I was looking at the animals in the window and did quite hear them completely so..." She gives a shrug. "No one is nice all of the time. I'm not. Not everyone deserves it." Hellboy isn't tugged up so easily, and is a little surprised when you so casually grab his hand of doom. He doesn't snatch his hand back or anything, but he does rise slowly, taking care to slip the cat in his pocket in such a way its head pokes out of his pocket. "I dunno..I'm not a cappucino kinda guy..I'm mostly a beer or something kinda guy." he sighs, "Assholes. Leave it to a bunch of schmucks to make a stripper comment to someone like you. Wish I coulda beat some manners into 'em." he nods, his former statement standing as case in point, "But I'll go with you." Starfire is far far from weak but she doesn't put her strength into tugging on him. She simply smiles warmly and sweetly when he stands. "You don't have to have one. I will get it to go and we can go get you a beer. Wherever they have them." She's small next him. Almost petite or fragile looking really. And her hand in his? Definitely tiny. She doesn't seem uncomfortable or bothered by it though. "Stripper?" Her eyes cut up to him as she begins to walk. "You say it as if it is something I need protected against. It's a bad thing?" Hellboy shakes his head, "No worries, I have my flask with me..I'll just grab a bottle of water or something. I'm just not a fancy coffee kinda guy." he shrugs, "Like my coffee to be coffee flavored..usually with fifteen or twenty panckes and some bacon." he smiles, and walks with you. "A stripper is someone who ances and takes their clothes off while being tipped by the people who watch. It's not bad, but it was definitely disrespectful." he sighs, "The only good side is that they weren't being disrespectful becuase you're not human, simply because you're female." he still sounds disgusted by it though. For a while, Starfire is content to walk along at his side with her hand in his in silence. "It bothers you that such a remark was made." For some reason, that draws a smile from her. "I... Do not remember the last time someone was upset because of something that was said or done to me..." It almost sounds as if she's in awe at the notion. "That, by the way, is a lot of pancakes." It does cause her to laugh though. Rather happily sounding at that. Hellboy shrugs, "You're not like anyone else here, Kori. Even me. That makes you pretty special and pretty rare. I tend to take offense when somethign rare and precious is disrespected. You could've ended up anywhere in the universe, but you ended up here. Just because you're a girl doesn't give people the right to treat you like some kind of skank." he takes a deep breath, as if calming himself down, "It is a lot of pancakes. But then again, it takes a lot of pancakes for a mug like me." he walks at your pace, his hand holding yours gently. Almost afraid of hurting it. The compliments cause Star's cheeks to darken a little before she turns that warm smile up at the man at her side once more. "Thank you, Hellboy." She allows her head to lean over and rest against his arm for a moment. "I haven't learned how to make pancakes yet. I watch Food Network a lot though and get to use the kitchen at the Tower so maybe I'll learn how soon!" Hellboy smiles, "Well, I could teach ya if you want. It's not hard. Just takes trial and error, though. Ya won't get it right at first, but don't get down about it. You'll get it." he says, looking over at you. "Wow." he says softly and looks down abruptly. Wow? What wow? The word causes Kori to halt her walking and blink up at him a moment. "Is something wrong?" She straightens her back and looks around a moment to see if she can see anything before blinking at him once more. "What is it?" Hellboy keeps looking down, shaking his head. "Nothing..I've just never met anyone like you before - and I've met some people in my time." There's a couple seconds where Star just stares at him as if trying to figure out what he means. "I was led to believe there were several aliens already living on your planet..." She frowns slightly before she begins walking again, mind now slightly preoccupied. Hellboy shakes his head, "I've never met them..or if I had, I never knew it. They definitely weren't as nice, or as warm or as beautiful as you are." he reaches down with his other hand to gently skritch the kitty in his pocket, content to bop along there and look out. Once again, green eyes lift to the red man and she can't help but smile. "I'm not always a nice person." She repeats something similar to his own words back at him before she arches a brow. "I don't feel particularly warm. Perhaps you are cold?" She lifts herself into the air to more easily touch his cheek and forehead. "Of course... It would help if I had any idea what temperature you normally are..." Hellboy shakes his head, "Darlin', I'm usually not a nice person. If something sees me coming, I usually am on scene to bust its ass." he breathes deeply when you touch his cheek and forehead, "Last time I had a physical, my temp clocked in at about a hundred and twenty degrees. I'm a demon - we tend to run warm." The new nickname causes her to giggle. Yes, the Warrior-Princess actually giggled! "So I remember you saying." Her hand is removed from his forhead and she lowers herself back to the ground. "I do not understand then... I have a lower core temperature so when would you think I was warm... Are you feeling unwell? Perhaps running a fever?" Hellboy smiles and shakes his head, "No I didn't mean literally warm, I meant warm as in nice, kind." he shakes his head, "I don't get sick, never had a fever so I wouldn't know." A soft 'oh' comes from Starfire before she smiles sweetly and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I understand now. Thank you." The pair can be found walking through Central Park towards an exit though the pace is slow and leisurely. Star's hand is still tucked in Hellboy's stone and the orange skinned woman seems completely oblivious to the myriad of looks they draw. "You've never been ill? Is that something that comes with being a demon as well?" Curious little thing, isn't she? Hellboy nods, looking over a bit, he as well is letting the stares and gapes wash off him like water off a duck's back. "Seems that way. Then again, it takes quite a bit to bring me down, but it's been done a few times." he explains, "But it usually has to be pretty mystical in origin, otherwise I'm kinda like a tank. That's why I take point more often than not. No use of anyone else risking getting hurt when they got big Red to handle it." You paged Hellboy with 'Poor Kori... She's still so innocent and clueless still.' Certain things stand out to the Quantum Bands. Others... not so much. Phyla has decided that she should try to spend time moving about as a New Yorker. She's finally acquired local clothing... a pair of simple bluejeans, an I <3 NY Tee-Shirt, and that's it. She's not wearing a jacket in the winter time, and she has those golden and black bracers on her arms kinda making them stand out. She pauses at the edge of the park, cocking her head to the left as she listens to her mental link to the bands. Then she nods to herself and turns to start walking -right- towards Starfire. Starfire thinks on this a moment before she blinks. "Wait. Isn't Big Red a kind of... oohh... what is that stuff called again?" Her bottom lip is bitten down on as she tries to remember what gum is called. "If you are that difficult to injure then I can definitely see the tactile advantage to having you lead, yes." It would seem that under that unintentional naivete and general cluelessness is a rather sharp mind. With everyone else in the park walking this way and that, either to steer clear of or get a closer look at the pair, Phyla coming straight for Star doesn't even register with the alien Princess as of yet. Hellboy nods, "Yeah. Just like the gum." there's a bit of a sigh with that, "Except I'm much more spicy." -- it's about that time that his instincts kick in. There's something moving in quick just outside of his peripheral vision and it's instinct to put himself between Kori (who he doesn't know what capabilities she has) and whoever it is. As he does so, he gets about enough time to ask, "Friend of yours?" as his left hand reaches inside his trenchcoat. Well, perhaps she herself is a warrior too, but either way Phyla doesn't seem to be worried about approaching what appears to be a demon. Of course, she's seen tons of aliens of all shapes and sizes. She inclines her head once more and looks past Hellboy... just a little bit. Then she looks back to Hellboy. "Interesting." she remarks in a soft voice as she tucks her hands into her front pockets. "You radiate no energy, but... you look as if you should. What world are you from?" she asks Big Red. Her voice has a bit of an accent too. Obviously not from around here. "I apologize. I meant no offense. I was just confused." There's a hint of sadness in Starfire's voice. She clearly doesn't like the idea that her ignorance may have offended her new friend. When he steps in front of her, she blinks. It lets her know something is wrong. His question has her laying both hands against his back and raising herself into the air enough to curiously peer over his shoulder. He's much taller and broader than she is! "Uhm... No. I have no idea who that is." It sets Kori's every nerve ending on fire though and the years she spent in training kick in. She doesn't showcase her abilities just yet, however. No. It's best to wait and see what the stranger wants. Her eyes take in the way Phyla stands. Every little movement and the tiniest tones in her voice. She's assessing the other woman's threat level it would seem. The Princess bristles some at, what she considers, the tactless way her new friend is 'greeted'. Hellboy sizes up the woman, and cants his head. "What's it to you?" he asks. His tone is different from talking to Kori, but not aggressively so. There's an edge in his voice, and more than a little of what some might read as cockiness. Attitude is everything, and if someone makes a beeline for him and his new friends with questions it means they want something: be it information, a piece of them, or something else. His eyes appraise the woman and from her speech tries to start placing where she's from. Well, a bit of energy is released as Starfire lifts into the air. "You however, are -quite- energetic." she says upwards towards the hovering woman's face before she looks to Hellboy again. "I am seeking those from a world other than this one." She pulls her hands out of her pockets and gestures about the area. "Your energy appears... different from anything I've found on this world." she says towards Starfire. "And you.. I can detect no energy within you." she says back to Hellboy. "My name is Phyla-Vell. I have been granted the title of Quasar, and the job of Protector of the Universe. So I seek those of power out to insure their motives are pure." Starfire's brow shoots up as the woman addresses her. She lowers herself back down and moves so she's standing at Hellboy's side. "As someone from another world... I can say with absolute certainty I never asked nor charged you with protecting my planet so boasting such a title is a little presumptious." The orange skinned woman crosses her arms over her chest, her tone level and quiet. So far, she's made no move to charge up her Starbolts. The only ability she's revealed, openly, is her ability to fly. Hellboy snorts a little, "I'm Hellboy. Demon born and Honorary Human. I've been protecting this planet from things that go bump in the night and have saved it a couple times so don't worry..this world's in good hands." Chuckling softly, Phyla shakes her head and then stops shaking it right in the middle of one of those shakes. Her eyes take on a faraway look and it's almost like a millions stars are visible in each eye for a moment before she nods to herself."Yes, you -have- done so. More often than even you would like to admit I imagine." she says to Hellboy. "There are those who would like to conceal that fact too I believe." Then her eyes flicker back to normal and she shakes her head a bit before looking to Starfire. "There has always been a designated protector. I did not -choose- such a title. I did not ask for the responsibility. The quantum bands chose me to bear them." she lifts her hands to show the bracers. "And the entity known as Epoch, custodian of Cosmic Awareness, guardian of sentient life in all of the universe... chose me. As such, it is my duty to do the job, even if some do not believe in it." She shrugs her shoulders and tucks her hands back in her pockets. "I could go into more detail if you wish. You see... Epoch tends to share some of his awareness with me, when it is important or there is a need to know something." Starfire is silent a moment as she watches Phyla before a brow once again arches when the woman speaks to Hellboy. She says nothing on that subject though because, really, what can she say? She doesn't know him well enough to make a comment. "If you can see that than you can see what my intentions are, surely." She shakes her head. "Tamaran and it's people have always protected their home without help and I will continue to do so. Obviously, this planet has many protectors. Even if I did mean harm, there are plenty to stop me." Protector of the Universe? Nope. Not something Star's buying. Hellboy stays in his protective posture, "Sister, you ain't whistlin' Dixie." is all he says to what she's levelled to him. He looks behind him to Kori and ahead of him to the woman who speaks to him, "If you know that, then you'd also know that I'm also considered outside of this universe, this dimension. I'm not from around here, so maybe that's why I don't show up on your cosmic multimeter there." "See, I don't always get -every- bit of information about a subject. Really, my mind can only handle so much awareness. My brother had the ability, and he overused it. It drove him mad." Phyla shakes her head a bit and shrugs, "Miss, I do not claim that your people need a protector from elsewhere. But just because you may not desire it, that does not remove the burdon of duty from my shoulders. Were out situations reversed, would you not feel the same?" she asks with a sad smile. "Ask me that if our situation is ever reversed." Star offers to Phyla before turning her full attention on Hellboy. "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to get a drink but I should start trying to find my way back..." Lifting herself so she's even with his cheek, she places a light kiss on it then smiles. "Meet me back here tomorrow and we'll try then. Take care of yourself, alright?" She turns and nods her head at Phyla. "I'm sorry for your burden. And about your brother. I might suggest a little more tactful way of getting you information. Probably shouldn't toss that title around either. It's rather, as I said, presumptious sounding." She gives a slight wave then begins to lift herself in the air. Now... Which way is Metropolis from here again?? Hellboy offers a wave, "I'll..I'll keep an eye out for you." he motions to the Hellicarrier hovering above the park, "You know where to find me!" he calls. He turns back to Phyla and takes a deep breath, "So. Protector of the Universe, eh?" he says. "It is a duty that is not the most... enjoyable, but it is duty." That said, Phyla lifts into the air. "I shall be around." she eyes the Helecarrier and shrugs, "It is a bit low tech but... it shall have to do for the locals I suppose." And then she starts to glow with a golden light and just goes from zero to... well, stupid fast straight up after saying, "Fare well he from elsewhere." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs